


No Air

by littlechinesedoll



Series: Cum Dumpster Bruce Wayne [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7745296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: Clark facefucking Bruce to orgasm because he doesn't need to breathe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Air

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr link: http://cumdumpsterbrucie.tumblr.com/post/148545287491/clark-facefucking-bruce-to-orgasm-because-he
> 
> unbet'ad

Bruce trembled from the warmth of Clark’s mouth, his tongue circling the head of Bruce’s cock. The heat made him feel like he’d melt. “Fuck,”

Clark looked up at him, curious about what face he was making. He found out he liked it when Bruce made these many expressions. Bruce’s brows met, his eyes shut closed, sometimes half-lidded, watching Clark suck him. He bit his lower lip, then gasped and his lips made an O as Clark sank his mouth down on him.

“Shit, shit,” Bruce chanted, grabbing a fistful of Clark’s hair. “Shit,” he could fee the back of Clark’s throat and–“Fuck, fuck–Clark!” he felt two fingers breach him.

Bruce envied him. He wanted to do this Clark, too, to deep throat him without gagging. He was fully in Clark’s mouth. Sometimes Bruce forgot that Clark didn’t need to breathe.

Clark didn’t give him much time. He pressed his fingers up slightly, gently pressing on Bruce’s prostate.

Bruce let out a choked noise that made him grab another fistful of Clark’s hair. Clark didn’t mind the hair pulling–it was kinda hot. Since Bruce was too overwhelmed with the sensations to move, Clark did it himself. He started bobbing his head slowly at first. Bruce hissed.

Clark hummed as he sank back down, rubbing small and gentle circles on Bruce’s prostate. Bruce was trying to regulate his breathing, probably in an attempt to keep from coming. But Clark didn’t want that. He wanted Bruce to come. So he bobbed his head faster, making sure he took in all of Bruce’s length.

Bruce started to move his hips, slamming back up to meet Clark’s lips. He wasn’t going to last long at all. Clark’s heat was unbelievable and he’d never experienced anything like this before. “Clark, fuck, I’m coming,”

He could feel his climax build up fast, both from the prostate stimulation and from fucking Clark’s face. Jesus, that beautiful face.

Bruce tightened his grip on Clark’s hair and slammed back into his throat one last time and came down Clark’s throat. He shivered, moaning as Clark continued to massage him from the inside. A moment later, Clark slid his fingers out of Bruce, and pulled off of him.

Clark hastily wiped his spit from his mouth with his arm. “How was it?”

“How was it?” Bruce repeated with a smile, panting. “That was the best blowjob I’ve ever had,”

Clark could do nothing but smile back.

“We’re definitely doing that again,”

 


End file.
